


遗落的梦

by Ulna_Radius



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Chinese Language, F/M, 中文注意, 先知 - Freeform, 马科斯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulna_Radius/pseuds/Ulna_Radius
Summary: 先知与飞蛾中唯一一位战士的故事。





	遗落的梦

**Author's Note:**

> 群里对先知年轻时候的样子作出过猜测，应该是一只非常美丽的大蛾子吧。也有说到马科斯所使用的梦之盾护符就放在在先知楼下，为什么马科斯明明只拿着一面盾，二阶段却能召唤出第二面？他和先知是不是有什么交集呢？——所以写了这个。  
> 先知的英文译为Seer，我捏造的曾用名是Seel，就是希尔了。至于为什么用Seel，是因为这个单词有“闭上眼睛”的意思……看起来很省事对不对，没错我就是个省事怪（ry

经过惨烈的战争，沃姆最终将辐光封印，古神的纷争以苍白之王的胜利而告终，所有虫子都为了他们的陛下欢呼雀跃。

除了飞蛾们。

飞蛾一族是辐光的直系后裔，对于沃姆来说，能够操纵梦境的他们，尽管不擅争斗，只要他们有任何一丝破除封印的可能，无疑就是如鲠在喉的威胁。王哪里容得下他的国家里有这样的存在？

于是如同狂欢一般，新一轮的屠杀开始了。在大清洗中幸存的飞蛾们，要么逃出圣巢之外远远地躲起来，要么不得已放弃了原先的信仰，接受苍白之王的统治。

希尔选择了投降。她害怕战争，更害怕死亡，无数族人倒在王的骑士的骨钉下，而她生来就不是为了战斗而活的。更多族人作出了同样的选择，飞蛾们确实是温吞的种族，他们模糊了梦境的边界，对现实也缺乏实感。在似真似幻的夹缝之间，他们几乎没有任何一个站出来反抗。

王赦免了归降者，她活了下来。而接下来的每一天，对于希尔来说，都是被深深悔恨支配的煎熬。

因为失去了光明与信仰，活下来的飞蛾们开始衰弱，先是柔软的羽翼没有了光彩，再是丰满的绒毛渐渐脱落，最终连振翅飞行的力气都丧失了，在阴暗的地下拖着已经变得过于厚重的翅膀，一个接一个地死去。

希尔主动要求接下了看守安息之地的工作。那里是飞蛾们自古以来安葬逝者的地方，到那个没有人烟、只有幽灵无声呼喊的地方，逃避日益沉重的愧疚，从越来越尖刻的自责中得到一丝喘息的机会。

将希尔这个名字抛入层层梦境的深处，从此往后，她不再有姓名，只有一个作为替代的称号。

她是陨落之神的族裔，她是安息之地的先知。作为赎罪，她应当去铭记；作为赎罪，她……应当被遗忘。

她现在是独自一人了。 

先知这样想着，直到她见到了浑身湿透、倒在蓝湖岸边，却依旧紧紧抓着骨钉的马科斯。

她当然知道马科斯——每只飞蛾都知道马科斯。那是整个族群里唯一一位拿起武器的战士，与她这样只知道妥协逃避的懦弱胆小鬼截然不同，马科斯是散发着梦境光华的、英勇无畏的反抗者。他挥舞着骨钉，拖住了骑士们前进的速度，为选择逃离的族人争取了足够的时间。

曾经还是希尔的飞蛾归顺了苍白的王。受降仪式上对着沃姆低下头的她，脑海中只浮现出手持骨钉的战士义无反顾的背影。

“沃姆是唯一的光。”

而她闭上眼睛，低声宣誓。

“……”

战士自眩晕中清醒过来，发现自己躺在一堆软垫当中，目光所及之处尽是昏暗的帷幕，四周挂着铃兰花的铃铛和捕梦网，空气中也隐隐有梦境符文在缓缓浮动。明显的飞蛾族装饰风格，他现在身在某个族人的居所中。

“您醒了。”耳畔传来柔和的女声，“您昏迷了好久，我几乎要吓坏了……您感觉如何？”

马科斯检查着自己的伤势：已经被处理过了，伤口扎着绷带，纱布下渗出血液和草药的气味。接着他抬头，向他的援救者致谢。

“我很好。是你救了我吧，请允许我向你表示感谢。失礼了，我叫马科斯。”

“我认识您！您是我们的英雄……我、我是看守这里的先知。”

先知局促地绞着手。

“先知？我以为这应该是哪个德高望重的老婆婆的称呼……”战士轻笑着，“而不是这样一位年轻美貌的女士。”

她被对方的调笑逗红了脸。犹豫了一会儿，她从梦境深处翻出了那个本应就此泯灭的名字：

“……希尔。”

战士的体魄强健，即使这样的伤势也痊愈得很快。希尔很高兴长久以来再次有了别的虫同她说话，而且虽然身为挥舞骨钉的战斗者，马科斯却没有任何粗鲁的举止，谈吐更是温文尔雅，言辞间透着修行者特有的智慧，与他交谈总令希尔感到十分轻松愉快。

希尔向马科斯倾诉了自己的悔恨，她觉得自己背叛了族人，也背叛了信仰，在这个地方苟且偷生的自己，是个十足的懦夫。

看着煎熬而痛苦的同族，马科斯想了想，回答道：“你保护了自己，希尔，并且没有遗忘过去。只要我们中还有幸存者，就有希望。请不要感到愧疚，你已经很勇敢了。”

长久以来，她终于为自己的罪行感到了些许解脱。或许她应该听马科斯的，留在这里，继续履行她的职责，或许她甚至能等来一个强大到足以操纵梦之钉的挥舞者，将这个王国遗落的梦境尽数劈开。

但是首先，马科斯早晚会离开，她要为奔赴未知的他做点什么。希尔回忆着她生疏已久的梦境技艺，开始着手设计一个能够保护战士的护具。

另一边，马科斯也深知他不能长久在此逗留，即使他尽量抹去了自己的行踪，要不了多久，国王的追兵还是有可能找上门来。如果不赶紧离开，他会牵连到善良的希尔。

这一次，回到帐篷的飞蛾没有看到战士的身影，一同不见的还有他配带的骨钉。她赶紧朝外飞去，幸好，她马上就看到了远处正在慢慢离开的马科斯。

“马科斯！您要离开了吗？请等一下……我有东西要给您！”

希尔匆匆追过去，一面急切地在怀里摸索着，一面大声叫住前方的族人。

“我……我做出了这个护符，是一面梦境之盾，是我用最好的梦境精华做出来的……您带上吧！……它会保护您的！”她气喘吁吁地站定，一面将手里的小小护符塞进战士手里，一面语无伦次地向对方解释着，

“我还给您做了个备用的，要是它损坏了……您可以随时替换！或……或者您都带上，它们会为您挡下一切。”

马科斯看着躺在手心的一对护符，抬头看向他的族人，然后欠身向希尔致谢。

“希尔，谢谢你。我现在要出发到这个王国的边境……这一个，请你替我保管吧，我会回来拿的。”

他捉住看守者的手，轻轻拉起来，将其中一个护符放回希尔手中。

他得给他最后的族人一个远离危险、安心待在这里的理由。

“请在这里等我。我还没有机会感谢你，若是我回来却找不到你，我会多么困扰啊。”

末了，战士松开手，向双颊绯红的希尔致以临别的祝福。

“无论你在追寻什么，愿你的努力终取得成果。”

希尔呆呆地看着手中的护符，对战士离去的背影喃喃道： “请一定要保护好自己啊……您是我们中的最后一个了……”

她不是独自一人。她不会忘记，在遥远的王国边境，还有一位她的族人。

已经很久了，战士还没有回来。

马科斯一定还活着，飞蛾一族可以在梦中见到逝去的灵魂，而先知一直没有梦见过战士的身影。

马科斯一定还活着，他有那么强大的能力，而且还有她倾尽全力制作出来的梦之盾在保护他。

马科斯一定还活着，先知还小心保留着他没有带走的那一个护符。马科斯终有一天会来取，她需要在这里等着，以免错过回归的战士。

马科斯，您去了哪里？我找不到您。

马科斯……

…………

………………

马科斯……或许已经……

岁月总是冲淡一切的。不知从何时起，先知不再做梦了。她猜测那位被遗忘的神明已经衰弱不堪，因此梦境的力量也到了强弩之末。因为衰老，她的绒毛早已暗淡，听力也渐渐退化，甚至不太能听清自己说的话。从多久以前开始，她就已经再也没有力气飞翔了。电车偶尔会载来吊唁亲人的圣巢居民，而当封印破裂，被遗忘已久的光芒重新进入梦境，那些虫也不再来了。

圣巢由盛转衰，陷入令人窒息的凝滞。

或许这就是终结了。

最近先知感觉自己的体力愈加匮乏，她时常会困倦，在帐篷里浑浑噩噩地坐着，稍稍垂下头就会睡着，然后不知多久又醒来。

然而今天，她在无梦的浅眠中看见了苍白的光。

那是……那是她所看守的守梦者雕像的光芒。时隔多年，有谁再次闯入了寂静的安息之地，究竟是什么样的人物，甚至惊动了三位沉眠的守梦者？她感到闯入者被拖进了梦境，赶紧颤巍巍地起身，尽力朝雕像的位置走过去。

先知看到了躺倒在地上的、小小的鬼魂。

她知道这是什么：沃姆制造的容器。上一个这样的东西封印了光芒，而这一个……它手上竟拿着梦之钉，这件即使是她也仅仅在传说中听过的宝物。它是听从了光的指引，前来打破封印的吗？它就是自己等待了无数年月的挥舞者吗？

先知将昏迷的小闯入者搬回了自己的住处。 

她照料着容器，等待它醒来，告诉它梦之钉的能力，引导着它去收集梦境精华。在这个过程中，它一定会看到王国的过去，还有那些弥留在世间、不断徘徊的亡魂，它会了解到这个国度的辉煌与阴暗，如果它不是一个合格的容器，如果它有思想……在见证了这一切之后，它甚至可能作出自己的选择。

啊，它回来了，梦之钉的挥舞者。它已经顺利采集到了相当的精华，也一定看到了许多遗留的梦。它学得很快，简直像一只飞蛾一样对梦境的收集有着与生俱来的天赋——难怪守梦者如此畏惧这个苍白的造物，甚至不惜用尽残留的力量也要将它埋葬在那些古旧的梦境中。

先知早就不再抱有推翻这个王国的妄想、或者解放光芒的希望，圣巢已经名存实亡，她也不需要再做什么了。她让挥舞者收集精华，也只是……一只老得飞不起来的老蛾子的执念。她想让这把属于她的族群的圣物觉醒，想要有谁看见、想要有谁记得，看到那些被埋葬的过往，记得那些被藏起的遗梦。再说了，随着梦之钉收割越来越多的精华，她重新开始在睡眠中看到那些梦境。花园的守护者、深巢的修炼者、无眼的保护者……由未竟的愿望与不甘的怨恨构成一段段故事，给先知灰暗了许久的生活带来了少许色彩。

她开始期待着挥舞者的归来。

* * *

“陛下！马科斯已经死了，我们在王国边境找到了他的尸体。看来之前是先知把他藏了起来。您打算如何处置她？”

“灵魂沼地需要一个看守者。她一直以来做得不错，再说我们也找不到别的代替者了。”

“遵命，陛下。您是何等仁慈。”

“既然反叛者已死，别让他们见面就可以了。”

“那么，陛下，他的尸体……”

“去，把通往那里的道路封起来。”

深渊……可以封印刺眼的光芒，那么一道虚空之门，也足以阻拦思乡的英灵。

至于先知，她将一直守护安息之地。对于她最后一位族人的下落，她永远不会知晓。

* * *

挥舞者回来了。这一次，在它手中，业已觉醒的梦之钉散发着明亮的流光。

先知在这样的光芒中看到了熟悉的身影。泪水从混浊的眼睛中涌出，滴落在软垫上，形成深色的印痕。

……啊……啊啊。

她早就猜到了……要知道，她可是梦的先知啊。

她看见马科斯沉睡在王国边缘的某处，身体被灰烬覆盖，而战士的灵魂用温文尔雅的语气向挥舞者宣战。即使已经逝去，马科斯依旧在战斗，他娴熟地操纵他的骨钉，围绕着飞蛾战士的两面盾牌熠熠生辉，在金属与金属碰撞的铿锵声中保护着持有者。

马科斯没有忘记约定。他还是来取走了那第二面盾……即使在陨落以后。

就像飞蛾扑向火焰，那道属于她的、最后的光，也被吞噬了。

“我终于……找到您了……”

支撑着她的最后一丝留恋已经没有了。先知的肩膀垮了下去，她能感觉到自己的生命随之迅速熄灭。

“谢谢你，挥舞者，你完成了我最挂念的愿望。”

她看着面前的容器，用尽最后的气力向它讲述这个王国被遗忘的过往：最初的光芒、背叛、战争、瘟疫……

“啊，过去的就让它过去吧，我也应当如此。不要怀念我们，挥舞者，不要敬重我们，我们不配……”

“啊啊……光芒……辐光……我记得你……”

先知衰朽沉重的身体变得轻盈，她知道自己正渐渐化为光芒，就像注定消散的梦境，就像逐渐平息的涟漪，就像……

她抬起头望向某个遥远的方向。

就像他。

“我从未……忘记你啊……”

飞蛾的轮廓变得模糊，捕梦网的符文飞散开来，仿佛想要留住最终归于寂静的话语——

『马科斯。』

**Author's Note:**

> 旧作搬运中。主要活跃在Lofter，ID 乙酰胆碱@ACh  
> My Lofter：http://achneuron.lofter.com  
> If you like my works, PLEASE leave kudos or comments!


End file.
